Magia i Krew: Rozdział LI
I co mi więcej pozostało, niż usiąść i pisać? Straciłem w sumie wszystko i jedyna nadzieją, którą posiadam, jest pradawna magia, używana ostatnio za czasów czwartej epoki magii i krwi. Siódma nadeszła i nikt, nawet bohater szóstej, a zarazem mój znajomy i ojciec mego przyjaciela, świętej pamięci Sarutobi Evans nie spodziewał się takiego... nie wiem jak to ubrać w ładne słowa, więc powiem wprost - rozpierdolu. Yoroshi nie istnieje. Literalnie nie istnieje, tak samo jak nie istnieje cała jego ludzkość. Ostatnio gdy tam byłem, nie byłem w stanie nawet rozpoznać co jest gruzem, co fragmentem skały, na której budowane było miasto, a co zwęglonym fragmentem czyjegoś ciała. Rzucając kamieniami dla zabicia czasu... i nerwów, głównie nerwów... możliwe że rzucałem zwłokami osoby, z którą jeszcze trzy miesiące temu zbijałem piątala. El Vulcanica nie znajdował się wtedy w Yoroshi, nie mogę jednak powiedzieć że przeżył tę katastrofę... a raczej najazd. Nieważne. W każdym razie zginął dwa tygodnie wcześniej z rąk Limina, przywódcy Kartonów Wojny. Jestem miłym człowiekiem, więc nie miałem zamiaru mścić przyjaciela - nie tędy droga - ale Limin, czego oczywiście nikt się nie spodziewał, też, psia mać, nie żyje. Ja jakimś cudem utrzymuję się przy życiu, a wraz ze mną jeden z nielicznych ocalałych Dragonów, Peter. Reszta jest oficjalnie martwa, nieoficjalnie martwa, uznana za zaginioną lub porwaną albo nazywa się Matsu Sharp, a właściwie Wspaniały Matsu Sharp - bo tak powinno się go, według tej cholernej, pradawnej magii tytułować. Tego co on - znów brakuje mi słów, wybaczcie - odpierdolił, nie da się ubrać w słowa. A to wszystko po części jest moją winą, lecz wszystko w swoim czasie. Liczę że ktokolwiek czytając ten mój zalany łzami, pisany drżącą dłonią wylew złości, który wygląda dziwnie merytorycznie i mało emocjonalnie, pomyśli jak czułem się ja - jeden z twórców kreatury, która możliwe że właśnie tej czytającej osobie spaliła pół rodziny; jeden z tych paskudnych, oskarżanych o wywołanie wojny Dragonów (nie chcieliśmy, serio... no może Takeshi chciał, ale z nim już nikt się nie liczył. Nieważne.) w momencie, gdzie sam stracił wszystko. Siedzę sobie i piszę. Zwyczajnie piszę. Obok mnie siedzi osoba, która - może niekoniecznie tego świadoma, środek najbardziej krwawej wojny w dziejach nie jest najlepszym momentem na oskarżanie się nawzajem - również coś bazgrze. Jego ręka sprawuje się jeszcze gorzej. Ja piszę lewą, czyli tą zahartowaną dzięki mej magii. Może dlatego jest odrobinę lepiej? Całe moje ciało dygocze. Mam tak już od kilku dni i nie mam pojęcia co z tym zrobić. Cały czas czekam na moment, gdy będę mógł bezpiecznie wyściubić nos z tego cholernego pogorzeliska, zamkniętej zony, która onegdaj była stolicą tego pierdolnika... a raczej dwóch takich pierdolników. Bo połowę żeśmy - my, magowie, nie umniejszam tu swojej roli w całym tym chaosie - wytrzebili. Przepraszam. Zajrzę tylko na chwilę co ten tam obok bazgrze. Płacze nad Kirą. Nie dziwie się, sam go do tego stanu doprowadziłem. Obiecałem, że jeśli połączymy siły jako ci, którzy jeszcze żyją i fizycznie (psychicznie nie) funkcjonują, uda nam się wrócić im życie. Okazuje się jednak, że Zwoje Vifalu nie są takie łatwe do odszyfrowania, a magia w nich zawarta jest na jakimś kosmicznym poziomie. Powoli jednak zmierzam do swego celu - czuję, jakbym był o krok od stania się Kroczącym - o ironio!, lecz nie wiem, jak wielki krok muszę poczynić. Strasznie ciężko jest mi w ogóle podnieść nogę. Zabawa w kombajn zbierający zwłoki magów okazała się być o wiele mniej przyjemna, niż myślałem. Spodziewałem się że pójdę na miasto, o! ciało, zabieram. No i kurwa nie. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, co ten Matsu tu zrobił, ale znajduję węgiel. Jebany, kurwa, węgiel. Wszystko, co miało zbudować nowy świat i jakoś zapobiec temu, co cały czas się dzieje, jest skurwiałym węglem. Nawet kurwa nie ogrzeję nim w domu, bo nie dość, że nie mam, kurwa, domu, to głupio tak palić czymś, co kiedyś było człowiekiem... żyło, kochało, czuło. Tak samo jak ja teraz. Miało lepsze i gorsze dni. Emocje. Może to był człowiek zły jak Peter Evans tydzień temu albo człowiek pełen miłości i empatii jak Peter Evans teraz. A ja? Płaczę nad wszystkimi jednocześnie i nie wiem za kim bardziej. Za Reyesem, który już od roku zwie się Blazem, ale dla mnie pozostanie Blazem, zamordowanym jako osłabiony podczas Nocy Trzech Księżyców. Za Xandredem, który żyje, lecz nie wiem gdzie jest, bo musi robić to samo co ja - ukrywać się. Za Viridi, brutalnie zamordowaną przez kolegę siedzącego obok. Za Dragneela, który jeszcze żyje, lecz jego stan jest niewiadomy - bronił Urbem w noc, w którą zginął Reyes i dostał srogie lanie. Dlaczego nie potrafimy żyć ze sobą w przyjaźni? Jestem smutny, pełen woli zemsty i wymuszenia na świecie sprawiedliwości, a jednak współpracuję z kimś, kto powinien być moim największym wrogiem. Co w tym czasie dzieje się dalej? Ludzie zabijają się nawzajem za pochodzenie z innego miasta. Bo przecież to wada, grzech, największe zło jakie mogli popełnić. Stali się świrami, narzędziami zagłady kierowanymi instynktami, gorszymi niż te zza Zaklętego Muru, którego teraz, z braku sensownych kandydatów chroni Rex. Amalia spłonęła na stosie. Serio, do chuja, trzysta lat zakazana metoda nagle wróciła, bo komuś się zachciało patrzeć na cierpienie niewinnej dziewczyny. Ta sama Amalia, która najbardziej z nas wszystkich brzydziła się wojną i najmocniej starała się jej zapobiec została oskarżona o niesłuszny pacyfizm, jakkolwiek cholerna chęć nie napierdalania się czarami po ryjach może być niesłuszna... i zabita w najgorszy możliwy sposób. Jej oprawcy nadal żyją i robią to samo co ja i Evans - chowają się. Ciekawe jak wielu jest nas, uciekinierów. Jednakże to tylko ja i Evans posiadamy Zwoje Vifalu, potężną kartę przetargową. W sumie to leżą sobie obok, muszę uważać by na nich nie bazgrać w pośpiechu. Jeszcze kilka dni. Przysięgam przed sobą, nim, wszystkimi żywymi i poległymi. Wykorzystam ją najlepiej jak mogę. A jeśli nie, to się zabiję. Bo i tak zginę. A jeśli nie, to ja nie chcę takiego świata, jaki pozostanie bez szybkiej interwencji. Peter nieraz przez łzy śmieje się, rozważając o przyszłości. Zaskakuje mnie jego optymizm w niektórych chwilach. Szkoda, że tak szybko przechodzi w płacz. W ten kurewski płacz. ----Magowie wody znów razem, huh. Minął tydzień odkąd współpracuję z młodym i trzeba przyznać, że idzie to znośnie, tylko strasznie brakuje mi czegoś na uspokojenie. Doradził mi, bym spróbował wylać swoje żale, winy i plany na papier, a teraz siedzi i robi dokładnie to samo. No więc dobrze spróbuję. Potem będziemy czytać nawzajem to, co napisaliśmy. Więc może chronologicznie - od początku wojny, będącej kulminacją siódmej epoki magii i krwi: Primo. Nie udało mi się zapobiec otwartemu konfliktowi z gildią Sarin. Starałem się z całych sił, ale widać niewystarczająco. Może podszedłem do tego z niewystarczającą taktyką, za mało się przygotowałem, zlekceważyłem problem. Daleko idącą konsekwencją tej porażki stała się Noc Trzech Księżyców, a więc siedemnaście tysięcy trupów. To już chyba dyskredytuje mnie w kategorii osiemnastoletnich kandydatów na partnera. Secundo. Źle oceniłem siłę rodziny Saroth, przez co najpierw mimowolnie dopuściłem do powstania Finalnego Sarotha, a następnie w egoistycznej walce z nim dałem się zwyczajnie sprowokować, a potem przejąć jego magii. Znów zlekceważyłem problem i znów konsekwencje były zbyt wielkie. Ale to już napiszę dalej. ...nie chcę pytać Yarato co jest po secundo, wyśmieje mnie. Gdy dałem się przejąć, zniszczyłem miasta Klirr oraz Lixone praktycznie całkowicie. Byłem pod kontrolą, lecz czułem, że zło jakoś do mnie pasuje. To słowo brzmi tak liniowo i słabo, ale we mnie nie było wtedy nic dobrego i nawet, gdy po rzezi, jaką uczyniłem w Lixone Dragoni przyszli mi przemówić do rozsądku językiem i pięścią, pozostałem zły. Co prawda zbuntowałem się przeciwko Sarothowi, lecz pozostałem okrutną osobą. Quatro. Jako kontrę właśnie przeciwko mnie - wtedy niepokonanemu, posiadającego większość mocy Finalnego Sarotha - stworzony został Wspaniały na bazie magii Matsu. Nikt nie spodziewał się jakie to przyniesie konsekwencje, ja nawet nie wiedziałem, że coś takiego się dzieje, ale mimo wszystko gdyby nie to, że zachowywałem się jak bydlak... oszczędziłbym jakieś dwa i pół miliona istnień. Bo wtedy to wszystko nie byłoby potrzebne. Ostatni grzech? Podjąłem się współpracy z Kartonami Wojny, stając na ich czele jako zdrajca Dragonów. Nie myślałem co robię, chciałem najpierw zniszczyć własnych przyjaciół, potem Kartonów, których traktowałem jako chwilowych sojuszników. Przeprowadzając atak na nich, udało mi się pojmać Mei Tanaki, Clarę Williams, Chloe Cameron, Viridi Kibę i Yarato Shirego. Pierwsza czwórka zginęła z mojej ręki właśnie w tej kolejności. Każdego czekała coraz to boleśniejsza śmierć i gdy tylko pojawiają mi się w głowie wspomnienia, co zrobiłem Chloe i Viridi zwyczajnie się załamuję i płaczę. Nie jak wyrachowany drań i morderca, lecz jako ktoś kto nie chciał. Popełnił zdecydowanie zbyt wielki błąd. Czas go odkupić. W ten sam dzień zabiłem osobę, która obserwowała całe to wydarzenie. Mojego ojca. Piszę to jako post scriptum. Yarato przeżył tylko dzięki swej desperacji. Coś w nim pękło gdy obserwował śmierć swej ukochanej. To była moc jakiej wcześniej nie widziałem i tak jak wcześniej wraz z Kartonami lekko uporaliśmy się z piątką Dragonów, tak on po prostu wybił wszystkich prócz mnie. Nie z litości - byliśmy na równi, lecz wtedy uderzył mój czuły punkt. Powiedział o Zwojach Vifalu i możliwości przywrócenia do życia Kiry. Tak strasznie ją kocham i nadal tęsknię, mimo iż minęły już cztery miesiące... co chciałem to napisałem. W sumie nie czuje się lepiej, ale może warto było spróbować, skoro i tak nikt nie może zasnąć? Powoli wybija czwarta w nocy. Trzecia bezsenna noc z rzędu, szykuje się więc trzeci dzień, gdzie funkcjonować będę tylko dzięki skradzionym napojom energetycznym i gderaniu Shirego, które jest tak irytujące, że jednak jakoś pobudza. Zapierdalać trzeba. Muszę odkupić swoje winy. ---- ----- Asiu? Asiu, czy to ty..? Tyle czasu minęło, skąd się tu wzięłaś..? Adrian spojrzał na delikatnie uśmiechającą się dziewczynę. Z trudem nachylił się, by wstać z łóżka. Wszystko dokoła była jasne, a sala szpitalna wyglądała nieco inaczej. Jego ukochana również wyglądała nieco inaczej niż zazwyczaj, a widział ją jak przez mgłę. - Głupi jesteś? - Asia zaśmiała się, chwytając go zarazem za rękę. Usiadła obok niego. - Przecież wiesz, że nie ma mnie na świecie od dawna. - Czy ja... - Adrianowi na chwilę zwiesił się głos. Spojrzał swojej ukochanej prosto w oczy. - Czy ja umarłem? - zapytał się. W jego oczach pojawiły się ledwie widoczne łzy. - Widać nie. Jesteś jeszcze na ziemi, ale w konflikcie. Straciłeś wiele i nie wiesz, czy chcesz żyć, prawda? A jesteś konający. - dziewczyna ze spokojem odłożyła rękę chłopaka na bok. Spojrzała w dół, jakby nie chcąc odczuwać jego wzroku. - Mimo tego chcesz żyć. Lubisz ten świat, prawda? - Kiedyś tak, lecz co mi zostało? Właściwie nikogo już nie mam... - chłopak zapłakał. Zacisnął pięści i zagryzł wargę z całej siły, a wtedy Asia położyła swoją dłoń na jego ramieniu. - A więc to proste. Twoja podświadomość musi rozstrzygnąć czy ma walczyć o życie czy nie. - Asia przechyliła głowę Adriana i delikatnie go ucałowała, po czym znów spuściła głowę. Jej głos stał się nagle o wiele bardziej stonowany. - Po śmierci i tak nie będziesz mnie mieć. Tam nic nie ma. - Skąd wiesz, skoro jesteś tylko moim wyobrażeniem..? - Skąd wiesz, że nie mam racji? Nadal taki sam głupi. - Niby tak... ale czy to takie proste? Nie rozumiem, nie wiem co jest dalej, boję się umierać i boję się przyszłości. Nie chcę działać, skoro moje działania przynoszą samo zło... - Hm. - na twarzy Asi znów zagościł uśmiech. Delikatnym ruchem dłoni starła łzę z policzka Adriana. - Czy obrona miasta to zło? Próba ocalenia świata przed chaosem, mniej lub bardziej udana..? - Mniej lub bardziej? Jeśli myślimy o tym samym, to używasz zbyt lekkich słów. Kochanie. - Wszystko możesz odkręcić. - Pytanie tylko czy chcę. - W najlepszym wypadku żyje jeszcze przynajmniej czwórka Dragonów. Jeśli się zbratacie, a Viridi nie mówiła głupot o tych zwojach... - Mamy szansę zbawić świat. Świetnie. Już tyle tego zbawienia nadałem, że nic, tylko z tego cierpienie i patrzenie na śmierć innych. W tym twoją. - Moja śmierć była moim błędem. Wybaczysz mi to kiedyś, Adrian..? - głos dziewczyny zwiesił się, a ona sama zaczęła płakać. - Przerabialiśmy to... znaczy, przerabiałem... w tylu snach. Tak, wybaczę, Asiu. Tęsknię za tobą. - odpowiedział Adrian, po czym objął dziewczynę. Oboje wtulili się w siebie. - Więc mnie przywróć do życia. - Dobrze. Adrian gwałtownie otworzył oczy. Było ciemno, a zza zasłoniętych firanami okien przebijały się lekkie promienie sztucznego światła miejskiego, które przetrwało Noc Trzech Księżyców. Delikatnie poruszył każdą swoją kończyną z osobna. Czuł ból przy każdym najmniejszym ruchu. Rozwarł usta i zadał się na krzyk - w jego sali nie było bowiem nikogo prócz niego, nikogo więc nie mógł obudzić lub zezłościć. - Pani pielęgniarko! - krzyknął. Udało mu się to pierwszy raz, odkąd trafił do szpitala, przez co bardzo się ucieszył. Krzyk jednak kosztował go wiele energii oraz zdarł zranione już wcześniej gardło. Młoda kobieta w stosownym stroju wparowała na salę wręcz z hukiem i niemałym przerażeniem, czekała jednak w milczeniu na słowa Adriana. Ten jednak, widząc to, jedynie lekko się uśmiechnął, po czym dodał zachrypniętym głosem: - Chcę żyć. Fajnie, nie? Kobieta wyszła nieco skonfundowana z sali, a chłopak zaczął się śmiać na tyle, na ile pozwoliły mu nadwyrężone mięśnie i uszkodzone narządy wewnętrzne. Rex uśmiechnął się do Mei, po czym spokojnie wyjrzał przez okno na rewir odcięty Zaklętym Murem. Wziął głęboki wdech i zaczął mówić do wyraźnie zniecierpliwionej dziewczyny. - Udało się. Adrian będzie walczyć o swoje życie. Jeszcze nie przegraliśmy. Dziewczyna krzyknęła wysokim głosem w uniesieniu, skacząc i obejmując zmęczonego przyjaciela z gildii. Ten tylko się uśmiechnął i również ją objął. Stali tak przez długi czas w zwykłej, nieco dziecięcej radości. Radości niosącej nadzieję. ---- Naomi usiadła w stylu tureckim, próbując się skoncentrować. Złożyła ręce, wyprostowała plecy i zaczęła swój standardowy rytuał. Wokół niej zaczęła powstawać gęsta chmura mroku, stale się powiększająca, pożerająca całe światło, które znajdowało się w pobliżu. Po chwili cały pokój został opanowany przez ciemność. Dziewczyna wstała i podeszła do stołu. Podniosła miskę, w której leżały w krwistej marynacie dwie odcięte od łokci ręce i osobno leżące palce. Stojąc z nią zamknęła oczy i znów się skupiła. Z poćwiartowanych fragmentów ciała zaczęło bić silne światło, wdając się w bój z mrokiem tworzonym przez dziewczynę. Stawka nie była wyrównana - Naomi nie starała się wygrać tej nietypowej bitwy - przez co światło zaczęło ogarniać coraz większą część pokoju. Po chwili zaczęło bić z innych miejsc, wyraźnie ukazując chociażby słoiczek z wyłupanymi oczami i język czy odciętą stopę. Siostra Viridi pstryknęła palcem i cały mrok nagle zgasł. Światło bijące z przedmiotów pozostawało jednak nadal widoczne i stawało się coraz silniejsze; po krótkim czasie niemożliwym nawet stało się dla dziewczyny spojrzenie na nie, przez co musiała wyjść z pokoju. Zamykając drzwi, na jej twarzy zagościł szczery uśmiech. - Ostatnia z czwórki potwierdzona, czyli trzech na czterech może powstać. Huh, całe szczęście że ta cała Chloe nie miała faceta! - zaśmiała się sama do siebie. Sięgnęła po buty. - No nic, trzeba iść do Rexa na mur. Cudownie, po prostu cudownie! ----Ponad trzy miesiące temu bla bla, to akurat zacznie się jak skończę rozdziały do 50 :) Kategoria:Magia i Krew Kategoria:Rozdziały Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika KutaVifon Kategoria:Saga Śmierci